LARRYLENNY
by creppylover
Summary: Lean y descubran de que se trata porque no se como explicarlo aqui y solo me quedan no 295 oalab...ahora son 273 no 72 ok me queda poco y no cabe toda esta explicacion en fin LEAN MIS PEQUEÑOS UNICORNIOS LECTORES :D OH..Y AL FINAL ME OLVIDE DESPEDIR CON UN PEACE OUT HOMMIES!1 ASI QUE NO ME PREGUNTEN PORQUE NO ME DESPEDI XD
1. Chapter 1

**MUY BIEEEEEN QUERIDOS UNICORNIOS LECTORES.**

**EH LEIDO VARIOS FICS (EN ESPAÑOL E INGLES) QUE PONEN A A LARRY COMO ESE CHICO COOL Y RUDO Y QUE SIEMPRE TIENE LA RAZON,COMO SI FUERA LANEY,PERO MASCULINO.**

**BUENO,YO ANTES PENSABA QUE ERA ASI,NO SE SI HAN VISTO MIS ANTERIORES FICS,NEF FAMILY 1,FIGHT_=LOVE ...NO SE QUE OTRA.**

**DONDE LO POGNO COMO ESE TIPO DE CHICO.**

**PERO DESPUES DE VER EL EP. ROCKER SIZE Y ...PUES...**

**SI.**

**TAMBIEN PASA CON TODOS LOS INTEGRANTES DE LOS NEWMANS.**

**Carrie:Es una chica que se preocupa por su hermana y su amigos.**

**Kim y Konnie:Son dos chicas otakus muy lindas y tiernas y es una chica muy enamoradiza y muy inteligente y Konnie es una chica divertida y algo loca.**

**Larry:Es un chico tierno,inocente,miedoso,timido con problemas de respiracion.**

**Bien...asi son ellos.**

**pero aqui un pequeñito Fic sobre Larry :3**

**PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE AMAN LARRY TANTO COMO YO 3 **

* * *

**Larry**

* * *

Larry Sill es el chico más adorable y cool de la secundaria de PeaceVille.  
Co-capitán del equipo de basketball,el mejor jugador de béisbol de PeaceVille y un gran maestro de las artes marciales.

Cualquier chica de su grado o mayor,se moriría por tocar ese cabello puntiagudo y rojizo,oh acariciar esas adorables mejillas pecosas,perderse en sus ojos color verde o besar esa sonrisa de ángel.

Claro,no digo que Larry Sill sea perfecto.  
Claro que no lo es,Larry,antes de ser el chico más cool y tierno de PeaceVille,era un completo Nerd.  
Así es,Larry Sill era el más grande Nerd de todo PeaceVille.  
Con sus lentes de botella,su camiseta blanca abotonada fajada,su pantalones azules,sus tenis naranjas,su pelo normal,inhalador y un completo simplón.

Para todos,Larry Sill no era nadie.  
A excepción de sus amigas;Kim y Konnie Kagami.  
Pero como ellas se habían ido de viaje a Japón para visitar a sus tí Sill,ahora si,no existía para nadie.

Pero todo cambio cuando Caroline Beff,amiga de Larry;que también se fue de viaje a Texas a visitar a su familia en el rancho,llego a PeaceVille.

-¡Hola Larry!-

Carrie saludo a su amigo,ella había cambiado un poco su tenía una blusa negra a tirantes arriba de una blusa blanca de manga larga,una falda café y unos tenis azul neón.

-H-Hola Carrie,¿nuevo atuendo?-

-Si,Mina me lo consiguió,¿no es lindo?-

Ella da una vuelta mientras se tomaba la falda cual niña de 5 años,Larry se sonrojó ante eso y dio un sorbo a su inhalador.

-Si...s-se ve lindo-

-No más lindo que tu Lars,te ves tan tierno con tu atuendo nerd.

Carrie le acariciaba la barbilla mientras este se sonrojaba al rojo vivo.  
Larry se separó y Carrie lo miro extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada,es que eres la primera que me dice que soy tierno.

-No es verdad,de seguro hay un montón de chicas que creen que eres tierno.

-Desearía-Dice Larry algo nervioso.-Ni siquiera las chicas del club de matemáticas me hablan.

-Pues se lo pierden Lars,tu eres tierno,aún con tu atuendo de Nerd,eres lindo.

-¿E-Enserio?-

Pregunta Larry sorojandose por doceava vez a sus nueve años  
Carrie asintió ante lo que dijo Larry,Larry dio otro sorbo a su inhalador.

-G-Gracias.

-¡KYAAAA!-

Un grito de chicas locas detuvieron la conversación de los amigos,había un montón de chicas rodeando a un apuesto Nick Mallory de trece años.

-¿Quien es el?-Pregunta Carrie-jamás lo eh visto en mi vida.

-Oh,el es Nick Mallory,el chico más popular y genial de las chicas lo aman.

-Pues ya veo por que las chicas lo un genial peinado.

-¿Q-Que fue lo que dijiste?

Pregunta Larry mirando a su amiga.

-Dije que tiene un gran peinado.

Larry miro a Nick en como se sostenía en la nada y se acomodaba su cabello,los ojos de Larry se iluminaron como estrellas:El quería ser como Nick Mallory.

Al terminar toda su tarea al llegar a casa,Chris y Mike;los hermanos mayores de Larry,lo llevaron a comprarle ropa nueva ya que Larry les había contado su plan.

-Bien hermano menor,te haremos lucir como todo un galán.

Dice Mike desordenando el cabello de Larry.

-Yo me encargo de la ropa,hermano.

Dice Chris mirando a Mike mientras se llevaba a Larry,Mike sólo rodó los ojos algo molesto y se dirigió a otra parte.

-Aquí esta tu tienda ahora hermano a "pepeganga" y hola a "Hot topic".

Chris le mostró la tienda a Larry,una tienda para chicos diferentes a los demás (Goricos,rockeros,bronies,gamers,tomboys,etc...)

-Vamos,vamos,entra.

Chris empujó a Larry dentro,Larry tomo a su hermano de la camiseta ya que tenía miedo de los que estaban ahí.  
Chris busco entre las ropas y luego sonrió al encontrar algo indicado para su hermano.

-Ten,pruebate esto-

Larry,sin objeción,entro a los después,el salió con su nueva ropa,la ropa que ahora usa en la serie.  
Una camiseta de manga corta verde a rayas negras abierta en V con las mangas de la camiseta en color amarillo,un pantalón rojo y botas negras.

-Nada mal,nada mal.Y todo gracias a tu hermano mayor.

-¿Necesitan ayudan?

Pregunto la encargada.

-No,solo nos llevaremos esta ropa.

-Bien,déjenme les digo cuanto es.

Ella fue a la caja registradora siendo seguida por Larry y Chris.

Minutos después de que compraran,Larry y Chris buscaron a Mike,el los estaba esperando afuera de un oculista junto con la abuela de ellos tres.

-¡Por aquí!-

Grita Mike y los dos avanzan hacia ellos.

-Hola abue.

Saluda Chris dándole a su abuela un beso en la mejilla.  
Su abuela lo tomo de las mejillas y lo agacho.

-Estas muy pálido cariño,y cortare ese fleco,no eres emo querido.

-Lo se abue,en fin,¿nos vas a ayudar o que?-

La abuela lo deja de apretar las mejillas y lo tira al suelo.

-Por supuesto que si cariño,este hombre de aquí es fácil de í que,ven aquí mi pequeño y hermoso nieto.

Larry y su abuela entraron al oculista.

Minutos después de que a Larry le checaran los ojos y le pusieron unos lentes de contactos,la abuela de Larry estaba negociando con el oculista.

-¡le doy 23 dólares y fijese que me estoy arriesgando!-

La abuela de Larry,como era bajita como Larry,estaba parada arriba de la vitrina mientras miraba fijamente al oculista.

-Ok,Ok,Ok.A 23 dólares-

Dice el oculista todo nervioso por la reacción de la abuela.

-Perfecto-

La abuela le entrego el dinero y ellos salieron del oculista.

-Luces bien querido.

Le dice su abuela,Larry sólo sonríe.

Al llegar a la peluquería,Larry estaba sentado en la silla frente al espejo.

-Bien mi amigo,¿cómo lo quieres?

El señor le da un libro con varios cortes de peinado y casualmente,había una foto de Nick ahí.

-Ese-Apunta a la foto de Nick-quiero ese,¿pero puede dejarme como tipo puntiagudo atrás?-

-Como usted ordene,mi amigo.

El peluquero comenzó a cortar el cabello,Larry se veía en el espejo todo nuevo el iba a nacer.

Al día siguiente,en la escuela.  
Larry caminaba por el pasillo de su escuela,algunas niñas de su grado lo miraban.

"¿Quien es el?"

"¿Ese no es Larry Sill?"

"Se ve muy guapo"

"¿Qué demonios le ocurrió?"

"¡Kya,tiene el mismo peinado que Nick Mallory!"

Larry sonrió ante oír los comentarios,el iba a hacer una pose de Nick Mallory pero para su suerte el se cayo.  
Las niñas se comenzaron a reír,pero no de mala manera.

Larry se sobó la cabeza adolorido.

-Vaya,vaya,vaya-

Larry miro hacia arriba y vio a Carrie parada frente a el junto con Kim y Konnie.

-Parece que nuestro Larry se hizo un gran cambio.

Dice Konnie ayudando a Larry a levantarse.

-Y parece que nuestro Larry cambio tierno a adorable-

Dice Carrie colocando su mano en la barbilla de Larry,ella paró de acariciarlo y miro su cabello.

-¡Wow,gran peinado Lars!-

Dice Carrie.

-¿E-Enserio lo crees?-

Pregunta Larry sonriendo todo sonrojado.

Las chicas asintieron y Larry sonrió.  
De ahí,Larry paso a ser el más Nerd al más adorable y cool de la primaria.  
Claro,su personalidad aún no había cambiado,seguía siendo ese chico tímido con inhalador y asustadizo.

* * *

_¡Vamos PeaceVille vamos!_

_¡Vamos PeaceVille vamos!_

_¡Vamos PeaceVille vamos!_

Gritaban las porristas animando al equipo de basketball.

Un Larry de trece años estaba jugando en el gran campeonato de basketball en la secundaria de PeaceVille.  
Larry estaba siendo rodeado por dos jugadores muchísimo más alto que el.  
El hizo una distracción y le vengó el balón a su compañero.  
El compañero de Larry logro tomar la pelota y antes de que se le tirarán encima,el lanzo la pelota,estaba rodeando el aro de la canasta,todos estaban presentes en la pelota y...¡Fallo!

El tiempo había acabado,PeaceVille había pedido contra los azules de riffler.

-Buen juego amigos.

Dijo uno de los miembros del equipo contrario hacia un miembro del equipo perdedor.

-Igual,lo hicieron bien hoy.

Les dice un chico al capitán del equipo ganador.

-Gracias.

Después del juego,Larry se estaba secando el sudor.  
El tomo su mochila dispuesto a irse del gimnasio pero unas chicas le bloquearon el paso.

-H-Hola chicas.

Saluda Larry algo nervioso.

-Lo hiciste bien este juego,lástima que perdieron.

-Gracias,nos esforzaremos más la próxima vez.

Dice Larry caminado mientras era seguido por las chicas.

-Tu amigo,Reginald es tan sexy,¿sabes que olor le gusta?-

-Eh...creo que el coco.

-¿Cómo le haces para mantener tu pelo tan brillante?

-Bueno...no...no lo se.

-¿saldrías conmigo?-

-B-Bueno yo...

-Eres tan lindo.

-Gracias...yo...

-Hola Lens-

Larry y las chicas se detenierón al ver a Carrie en frente.

-H-H-Hola Carrie-

Saluda Larry todo nervioso y sonrojado.

-Gran juego el de hoy-

-G-Gracias-

-Nosotras les decimos eso primero Carrie Beff.

Dice una de las chicas,todas ellas estaban enojadas a excepción se seis que sólo fueron a preguntarle a Larry sobre los otros jugadores.

-Oye Lenny...¿aras algo hoy saliendo de clases?

Pregunta Carrie ignorando a las chicas.  
Carrie odiaba a las fans de Larry,ahora era momento de usar su técnica que sólo la usa cuando Larry esta rodeado de chicas.

-N-No creo...

-Pues ... Estaba pensando que talves tu y yo fuéramos a tomar una malteada juntos.

Carrie miro a las chicas sonriendo malévolamente.

-¡Seguro!-Dice Larry todo emocionado pero luego pone cara de chico cool-es decir...si claro,como sea,por mi esta bien.

-Genial,te veo después de clases Lens.

Carrie acaricia el mentón de Larry y a el le salen corazones alrededor suyo.

-S-Seguro...

Carrie sonríe tiernamente y se retira de ahí,no sin antes fulminar a las chicas con su mirada,unas se asustaron y otras se enojaron.  
Las chicas voltearon a Larry que tenía cara de esa mirada de bobo enamorado.

-Ohh,esto es la guerra-

Dice una de las chicas bastante molesta.

* * *

**DESGRACIADAMENTE**

**NO CONTINUARE ESTE FIC**

**SORRY :S**

**PERO NO QUIERO TENER OTRO FIC A MENOS QUE HAYA COMPLETADO 1 FIC.**

**EN FIN**

**...SOLO LES QUERIA PONER ESTO.**

**A VER SI CAMBIAN SU OPINION**

**Y PARA LOS QUE SE SALTARON LO DE ARRIBA,**

**SE LOS PONDRE AQUI ABAJO**

**LAS DESCRIPCIONES D ELOS NEWMANS**

_**Carrie:Es una chica que se preocupa por su hermana y su amigos.**_

_**Kim y Konnie:Son dos chicas otakus muy lindas y tiernas y es una chica muy enamoradiza y muy inteligente y Konnie es una chica divertida y algo loca.**_

_**Larry:Es un chico tierno,inocente,miedoso,timido con problemas de respiracion.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ok**

**ya se que dije que no lo continuaria no continuaria este fic**

**pero ... estaba viendo victorious yyyyyy habia una escena y pues...SI.**

**SOLO LEAN XDDDD**

**OH SI SE PREGUNTAN PORQUE NO EH ESTADO SUBIENDO FICS ULTIMAMENTE ES PORQUE ME CASTIGARON POR VER VETE A LA VERSH(mi primito de 6 años y me castigan a mi-1! )**

**como sea.**

**ahora no teno tata inspiracion para seguir los demas ...pronto lo hare.**

**mientras tato les dejare esto ah... y si les gusta galaxia wande (ha a quien no?) AMO ESE HSOW LO AMO CON TODO MI CROAZON :D**

**como ecia.**

**si les usta...escribi un fic llamado el tercero.**

**comos ea...**

**al fic!**

* * *

4 años después...

A sus 17 años,Larry Sill seguía siendo el chico más popular de su escuela,pero aún su personalidad no había cambiado.  
Su voz era un poco más grave y era unos dos centímetros más alto que Laney (Lo cual por cierto hizo una fiesta para el sólo por haber rebasado a una persona).

Carrie caminaba hacia la escuela.

-ARGH-Se quejaba una Carrie de 17 años-¿¡Porqué Trina tuvo que llevarse a Mina!?...y su auto

Carrie se acomodó su mochila y luego oyó el pitido de un auto,ella volteo y vio a Larry en su auto.

-Hola Care-linda-

-Hola Lars.

-¿Quieres que te de un aventón?-

Carrie sólo rodó los ojos mientras sonreía,ella dio vuelta al auto y se subió al asiento de copiloto.

-¿Porqué viniste caminando?

Pregunta Larry conduciendo.

-Trina se llevó a Mina y no tuvo tiempo de llevarme a la escuela.

-¿Y porqué no te fuiste en tu auto?-

-No tengo auto.

-¿Porqué no consigues una licencia como cualquier adolescente normal? Ya casi cumples 17.

-Ya lo intente...4 veces-

-¿Casi atropellas a otra abuelita?-

-¡Pero le avise,e incluso pite!

Larry río un poco por lo bajó,ellos han tenido varias citas y saben que se gustan pero aún no son novios.

-Bien,¿entonces como le harás?

-No lo se...¿intentarlo otravez?-

Larry freno de golpe al ver que así atropella a 5 chicas que estaban en medio de la calle.

-¡Ahí esta!

Dicen tres de las 5 chicas apuntando a Larry,Larry sólo saluda nervioso.

-Hola chicas.

-Vamos...

Las chicas se meten al auto de la parte trasera,Carrie estaba confundida.

-¿Todas ya tienen puesto su cinturón?-

Pregunta Larry mirando hacia atrás,las chicas asintieron.

-Bien...aquí vamos-

Carrie miraba a Larry muy extrañada.

-Así que...no me dijiste que ibas a llevar más...pasajeras.

-A,siempre las llevo a su en mi casa,en mi auto o aveces en medio de la calle.

Explica Larry.

-Bueno...oye...escribí una letra para...

Carrie es interrumpida porque una chica toco la parte rasurada del cabello de Larry.

-Oh Larry,la parte rasurada de tu cabello es tan ,toquen su cabello.

Todas las chicas tocaron el cabello de Larry,este sólo sonrió extrañ era la primera vez pero le daba risa como lo trataban.

-Hm...-Carrie arrugo la nariz-Hey Lens,¿sabes dónde tocaremos?

-Si,nos conseguí una tocada en la fiesta de Nick Mallory,tocaremos junto a si te molesta.

-Para nada,ninguno de ellos me molesta...Salvó bien para mi,conque toquemos-

-Me alegra,oye después de clases Kim dijo que...

-Wow,Larry,hueles tan bien.-Dice otra chica y todas empezaron a olerlo.  
Carrie sólo se cruzó de brazos ante ese podía hablar en paz con el.

-Oye,¿quieres ir a comer sushi después de clases?-

-Seguro... Ah,no. No puedo,le prometí a Kon que cuidaría a Burger,lo siento.

-Nah,no importa. Otro día quizás. No importa qué pase tiempo contigo-

seas cursi Lars...

Larry se rasco la nuca nervioso y sonrió con un leve tuvo en sus mejillas.

- Hey,¿viste ese video en donde una llama...-

Carrie fue interrumpida otra vez ya que una de las chicas la miraba sonriendo mientras masticaba un chicle.

-Ehhh...¿Te ayudo en algo?-

-¡Me gusta mascar chicle!

Dice la chica.

-Ajaaaa... Yyyy ... ¿Siempre mascas chicle?-

-¡Si!-

-Oye,Larry. ¿Qué clase de shampoo usas?

Pregunta una chica oliendo su cabello.

-Em... El que viene de una botella-

Dice el y todas se empiezan a reír (menos Carrie,obvio)

-Hahahahaha ¡Eso es tan gracioso!-

-Bueno... Lars,creo que debemos dar vuelta por la derecha.

-No le digas a Larry que hacer.

Dice una chica.

-El sabe lo que hace-

Dice otra.

-Si tu no eres dueña de Larry-

-Bruja-

Carrie abrió la boca sorprendida y luego arqueo una ceja.

-¿acaso me dijo bruja?-

-Yo oí brújula-

Dice Larry volteando hacia Carrie.

-Ohohoho. Escucha. Tu... No serás nada para Larry en el futuro.

Le dice Carrie a la chica,esta se sorprende y amabas comienzan a pelearse dentro del auto y las otras chicas igual.  
Larry conducía mientras las veía pelear.

-¿Porqué hacen esto? ¿Porqué?- pregunta Larry-¡Hey miren un árbol!..- El apunta a un árbol- nadie quiere ver al árbol,típico...

-Larry...estacionate.

Dice Carrie mientras sostenía a una chica por los brazos ya que esta la iba a golpear.

-Pero llegaremos tarde.

Dice Larry.

-Estacionate si no quieres que la foto que te tomo tu padre a los 6 años sea revelada.

-Me estacionare.

Larry se estaciona y voltea hacia Carrie pero en ese momento ella lo besa,Larry abre los ojos como platos y se sonroja al máximo,todas las chicas se sorprendieron ante eso.

-Oh no hizo eso-

Dice una de las chicas.  
Carrie se separó del beso demasiado sonrojada y con una sonrisa de felicidad,se olvidó por completo que las chicas estaban ahí.  
Larry miro a Carrie y sus ojos brillaron.

-Chicas...su escuela esta a dos kilómetros de aquí...tengo que llevar a mi NOVIA a la escuela.

Larry sonrie algo sonrojado,las chicas se baja del auto aun en shock.

-Así que...¿Tu novia,eh?-

Pregunta Carrie algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa timida,alunas veces ella actuaba algo femenina con este tipo de situaciones.

Larry le planta un beso en la mejlla y sonrie.

* * *

**Y HASTA AHI TENGO :DDD**

**Y HASTA AHI LO DEJO XDDD**

**CHOP CHOP**

**(ultimamente eh notado que muchos han comentado con frases de hola soy german,sieto que me copian 7w7 ..bueo yo fui quien copio a german y luego ustedes a mi y...ya mejor me cayo XDDDD.o les digo que dejen de comentar asi solo digo que...fui la primera en comentar asi BAM! QUE!?...perdon...tmb veo Liv y Maddie y me parezco mucho a Maddie y se me pego su frase XD.**

**EeeEeEeEeEeEEEEeEeEeEeEeN fin...racias por ser mis lectores y gracias por soportarme,prometo subir pronto. Aunque me ire de vacaciones a mazatlan en agosto asi que ...esperen otro mes mas XDDDD y espere mas porque lueo entran las clases y...ya saben como me tardo XDDDD)**

**EN FIN...**

**MUCHASRACIAS,LOS AMO MIS QUERIDOS UNICORNIOS LECTORES.**

**HASTA PRONTO!  
PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :DDD**


End file.
